Gélida chica, frió ladron
by master master god
Summary: ADOPTADO
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos, como están-dice master alegremente, junto a SU INSEPARABLE compañero de tres cabezas- bueno amigos bien venidos a mi nueva historia, bueno, primero, esto es un Jelsa AU ósea actual, y la verdad la idea me llego de golpe, pero espero la disfruten, sin más el cap.

No soy dueño de ninguna película ni personaje utilizados aquí, solo la historia en sí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En las oscuras calles de una ciudad, que solo eran iluminadas por los postes de luz, se podía apreciar algo moviéndose, en la noche de invierno, era muy tarde y no había gente fuera de su casa para nada, esa sombra era lo único, era la figura de un ser humano, esta estaba escalando por un canal conectado a un edificio departamental, fijándose por las ventanas de los mismos departamentos verificando que no estuvieran aseguradas, siguiendo así por varios minutos, la figura vestía una sudadera azul con capucha la cual tenía puesta evitando que se viera su cabello y la sombra cubría sus ojos y unos pantalones oscuros, junto a unos tenis azules con blanco, la cara estaba cubierta por un pañuelo negro con detalles blancos, cuando estaba en el piso siete encontró una ventana sin asegurar, sin dudarlo mucho se aferra fuertemente a la cornisa de ese edificio y con cuidado abre silenciosamente y entra de igual forma por la ventana.

Una vez dentro se cerciora rápidamente de que la ventana se mantenga abierta en caso de un escape, noto que en la habitación en la que estaba era de una pareja que estaba en una cama grande en el centro del cuarto, la pareja estaba bien dormida para su suerte, rápidamente pero con cuidado saco una pequeña linterna de la bolsa de su sudadera, camino lentamente hacia unos muebles que eran, una mesa con cajones y una sillita, la mesa tenía un espejo un porta peines y algo que el buscaba, un joyero, rápidamente lo abrió viendo que no tenía mucho, era prácticamente solo un par de aretes y unos pocos anillos junto a un collar, sin importarle, los tomo y los guardo en las bolsas de su pantalón, cuando miro hacia arriba vio algo gracias al espejo y a la pequeña linterna que tenía, era una billetera junto a un vaso de vidrio que estaban en la mesa de noche, con cuidado camino sin hacer ruido tomando la billetera, la reviso y lo único que pudo encontrar fue nueve dólares, soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras tomaba el dinero y dejaba la billetera, pero por mala suerte tiro el vaso, provocando que se rompiera al impactar con el suelo, que a su vez produjo un sonido que despertó a la pareja.

Esa persona al verse descubierto rápidamente corre a la ventana saliendo a la cornisa, seguido del hombre que se levantó de la cama, solo que él no salió, rápidamente comenzó a bajar, sabiendo que la policía vendría pronto, cuando estuvo a la altura de un poste de luz salto sosteniéndose de él y bajando como si fuera tubo de bomberos, ya escuchaba las sirenas de los policías, se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para escapar, en pocos minutos ve las patrullas, entonces corre rápido entra a un callejón sin salida, pero no para él, corre y se impulsa con su pierna en la pared para quedar sobre un contenedor de basura impulsándose nuevamente para trepar por unos ladrillos y subir al techo, y sigue corriendo sin detenerse.

-lo perdimos, cambio-dijo un policía en su radio-`de acuerdo, ¿lo vieron?´-pregunto una vos del radio-negativo, estaba encapuchado y tenía una máscara-,-`ok, retírense´-respondió el del otro lado del radio, entonces al escuchar la orden las patrullas se fueron. Mientras en una azotea de un almacén cercano, el mismo ladrón se encontraba sentado respirando agitadamente, dirige su mano a su capucha retirándola, para hacer lo mismo con el pañuelo a modo de mascara-he, bien-dijo un poco agitado, era un joven de por lo menos diez y nueve años, tenía el pelo blanco y ojos azules-bien, veamos- sacando lo robado junto a un pequeño papel con franja roja, revisa el papel y-demonios, me falta mucho- se dijo a sí mismo, guardo todo lo que saco y se fue.

El chico peliblanco llego a una zona de casas humildes, la verdad no eran la gran cosa pero él fue hacia una, fue por un lado y entro por la ventana que sorprendentemente estaba abierta, lo más extraño fue que, de un cajón saco una cajita de cartón donde puso todo lo que robo, para quitarse su sudadera revelando una camiseta sin mangas sencilla, la sudadera y el pañuelo los escondió bajo de su cama para quitarse sus tenis y dejarse caer en la cama y dormir.

XXXX a la mañana siguiente XXXX

En esa misma casa, una pequeña niña de por lo menos nueve años de pelo castaño, con una falda rosa corta y una pequeña blusa blanca de manga larga se dirigía al cuarto donde estaba el joven, abrió la puerta y-Jack, despierta-dijo la niña moviendo un poco al peliblanco-vamos Jack, tenemos que ir a la escuela-le dijo moviéndolo de nuevo-está bien, está bien, ya voy-dijo levantándose muy somnoliento, junto con unas ojeras un poco marcadas y muy cansado, siendo notado eso por la pequeña-Jack? Estas bien?-pregunta a su hermano mayor-si Ema estoy bien-dijo algo fatigado-Jack deberías descansar, la escuela y tu trabajo te está dañando y más desde que mama está en el hospital-dijo la pequeña Ema preocupada por su hermano (y si, investigue y en efecto se llama Ema)-tranquila Ema, mejor ve y vístete, estaré listo en unos minutos-dijo como buen hermano-bien-dijo y salió del cuarto para ir y hacer lo que le dijo.

XXXX EN OTRA PARTE XXXX

Una chica de aparentes diez y ocho años, de piel pálida, de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos azules, se despertaba en este momento, al levantarse hasta sentarse en su cama dio un pequeño bostezo para levantarse por completo, a lo que procedió a ir a su armario, el cual a simple vista se veía que al igual que su habitación era de muy buena calidad, al abrirlo saco un pantalón y una blusa celeste sin mangas, pero tenía listones que iban desde sus hombros hasta unas tipo pulseras en sus muñecas, yendo a un espejo en la habitación para comenzar a peinar sus rubios cabellos en una trenza francesa. ``TOC, TOC´´ se escucha en la puerta-Elsa, el desayuno está listo-se escuchó una vos femenina joven-voy Anna-respondió la ahora llamada Elsa con vos angelical.

Ella era Elsa Arendelle, que junto a su hermana Anna vivían con su madre y padre, se acababan de mudar a esa cuidad por el trabajo de su padre, el cual era subjefe de policía, lo que le daba una buena posición económica, hoy sería su primer día en su nueva escuela que era Multigrado (es decir que alberga no solo universidad, sino desde primaria, prepa y la misma universidad) y esperaba poder conocer nuevos amigos, ese era su segundo año pero esperaba llevarse bien con los que serían sus compañeros, y escucho que ella como barios de su grado podían interactuar con los de menor grado en caso de tener familia hay, lo único malo de la ciudad era una cosa: los robos, ya que su padre era el subjefe de policía no podía negarse a ver el caso de un ladrón muy hábil que roba a mano limpia, pero eso lo dejaría para después, ahora debía bajar para desayunar, lo cual hiso enseguida, y al llegar al comedor encontró a su padre, un hombre de pelo castaño claro, tenía puesto un saco marrón y una corbata a rallas, también su madre, una mujer Hermosa de cabello negro lacio que tenía un traje de secretaria, que era negro en la parte de arriba mientras la falda era roja oscuro, además de su hermana, una chica de ojos azules, pelo castaño rojizo en dos trenzas, llevaba una blusa blanca y un pantalón azul oscuro junto a unos zapatos blancos-buen día mama, papa-dijo alegremente-buen día hija-dijo su madre-como estas cariño-dijo su padre-bien-respondió para sentarse a desayunar (lo que ustedes gusten).

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar Anna y Elsa salieron a su nueva escuela, la cual para fortuna de ambas estaba a unas cuadras de su nueva casa, esa escuela era de gran prestigio, solo había dos formas de ingresar y eran: por tener una buena posición o por una beca. Fueron caminando unos minutos hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la escuela-valla-dijo Anna admirando el gran edificio-si-respondió Elsa, entonces ven como comienzan a llegar más estudiantes , cada uno en grupos o individuales, chicos y chicas, demasiados, estaban muy nerviosas-Hola-saludo junto a ellas una chica de cabellos rubios largos hasta la cintura, que eran más brillantes que el cabello de Elsa y ojos verdes, asustándolas un poco-HAAAA-dieron un pequeño grito-ha lo siento, no era mi intención -dijo avergonzada-he no hay problema, es que nos sorprendiste-dijo Elsa-bueno, solo quería ser amable, son nuevas cierto-dijo/pregunto la rubia-se nota-pregunto Anna-sip, mi nombre es Rapunzel, un gusto-dijo la ahora identificada Rapunzel-Elsa, un placer-la mencionada-Anna, igualmente-de nuevo-disculpa Rapunzel, nos podrías decir donde queda este salón-pregunto Elsa entregándole un papel, Rapunzel lo lee y les dice-sip, de Hecho están en mi clase, síganme-dijo alegremente entregando el papel, las chicas la siguieron por un rato hasta que llegaron a un salón-bueno aquí es, pero las clases empiezan en un rato, el profesor de esta clase siempre llega algo tarde, creo que les puedo presentar a algunos de mis amigos-dijo la rubia de ojos verdes-claro-dijo Anna.

XXXX EN OTRA ESCUELA XXXX

Jack, tras haber dejado a su hermana en su escuela, se había dirigido a su escuela propia, no era una gran escuela, pero los que salían de ella generalmente se volvían personas respetadas, por el buen nivel académico de la escuela-hola Jack-saludo un chico castaño de ojos verdes y unas cuantas pecas que llego junto a el-hola Hipo, que tal todo-pregunto el peliblanco, ellos dos eran unas buenas personas, de buen nivel académico, pero por desgracia ambos tenían un nivel económico algo bajo, Jack y su hermana, solo tenían a su madre, la cual estaba hospitalizada en estos momentos por una enfermedad, mientras que su padre murió por un accidente en auto hace años, desde entonces Jack era el que se encargaba de trabajar para que vivieran bien. Por otro lado Hipo, el mejor amigo de Jack desde que eran niños, tenía a su padre, el y su madre se divorciaron cuando era niño, dejándolo solo a él y su padre, que era un obrero, no ganaba mucho pero lo suficiente para mantenerse. Eran amigos desde siempre, por lo que se ayudaban en todo.

Cuando entraron a su aula notaron un auto buz fuera de la entrada, igual que varios compañeros, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de verlo cuando el timbre sonó y entro un maestro-buenos días clase-saludo el profesor-veo que notaron el auto buz-dijo a lo que todos asintieron, preguntándose que era, no había ninguna excursión programada-pues si alguno se pregunta que hace ese auto buz aquí, pues permítanme responder sus dudas-dijo el profesor ganando la atención de los presentes-verán ese auto buz es de la escuela The Dreamworks Disnay crash, que ha venido a la escuela por estudiantes sobresalientes-dijo asombrando a todos-disculpe profesor, a que se refiere-pregunto Jack algo dudoso-buena pregunta señor Overland, pase al frente y se lo diré-Jack obedeció, entonces el profesor le dio un papel-felicidades señor Overland, ha sido seleccionado para recibir una beca en esa escuela, me alegro por usted-termino el profesor asombrando más de ser posible a todos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOLA AMIGOS, que tal, bueno primero espero que les allá gustado, es que al principio me pareció que mejor cambiaba de idea pero no me desidia y me quede con esta idea, la verdad espero que les guste, también informo que en esta historia abra Okame para quien desee salir, y si les gusto por favor dejen Reviewes con su opinión, o crítica constructiva, por favor.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, hasta otra.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos, como están-dice master alegremente-bueno amigos, hoy les presento a mi amiga Guest, también conocida como Jelsanatica, junto a mi amiga azura- presentando a las chicas-hola-dijeron ellas alegremente-y como son las primeras invitadas, su regalo de bien venida- abriendo paso a una enorme caja de casi le estatura de ceverus (tres metros), abre la caja y-KYYYYYYAAAAAA, QUE BIEN, CHOCOLATE-gritaron emocionadas por su regalo -Ahora sin más el capítulo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack no sabía cómo sentirse, él y para su suerte su mejor amigo Hipo fueron escogidos para recibir una beca en la escuela más prestigiosa que había, pero por mala suerte, la más cara, ya tenía suficiente de todos los gastos de su hogar, los de la escuela de su hermana, el hospital de su madre, y ahora esto, tenía que arreglárselas muy bien si quería hacer cada pago necesario, pero era muy bueno para eso, solo se preocupaba de lo que le pasaría a su familia de ser atrapado-(que hare ahora)-pensó el peliblanco, si robaba tendría lo que necesita pero se arriesgaría mucho, simplemente soltó un suspiro-(no tengo opción)-pensó para si-Jack estas bien-pregunto su amigo castaño-si Hipo, tranquilo-dijo a su amigo-oigan chicos, como creen que sea la nueva escuela-pregunto un chico rubio alto, sentado tras de ellos-no lo sé Kristtof, pero espero que no traiga problemas con `eso´-dijo Jack haciendo énfasis en lo último que dijo-amigo, si es por tus `salidas de recolector nocturno´ no te preocupes, te apoyamos-dijo Hipo, quien al parecer sabia los secretos de Jack-gracias amigos-dijo este.

Pasaron unos minutos en el auto buz y entonces llegaron, era un edificio enorme, de por lo menos seis pisos de altura, con ventanales color azul, además de un gran campo de fut ball y otro de balón sesto, y cornisas en las ventanas del edificio, estaban muy sorprendidos, ese lugar, era enorme, valla que les tocó la lotería, entonces se les dio la indicación de bajar del auto buz que los transportaba, lo cual hicieron, encontrándose con un maestro-bienvenidos estudiantes, hoy me enorgullece ser quien los guiara por esta escuela, en la que se les dará la mejor educación que se han ganado-dijo el profesor para luego darse la vuelta-síganme-dijo a lo que todos los estudiantes obedecieron, estuvieron dando vueltas por todo el edificio viendo cada parte, cada salón, la cafetería, el laboratorio, la biblioteca, además de una enfermería, hasta que por fin los dejo en sus salones-que bien que estemos en el mismo salón, no crees Hipo-pregunto Jack a su amigo, este solo asintió alegre-y no te olvides de mí-dijo Kristtof que iba de tras de ellos-claro que no lo hago-dijo Jack, entonces del salón salió la maestra-bueno jóvenes, soy la maestra Aurora, ya pueden pasar a presentarse-dijo la maestra rubia, entonces los tres chicos entraron encontrándose con que no eran los únicos alumnos nuevos-por favor preséntense después de sus compañeras-dijo la Maestra Aurora, a lo que los chicos asintieron-Hola, mi nombre es Elsa Arendelle, un gusto en conocerlos-se presentó la rubia platinada-Hola, yo me llamo Anna Arendelle y espero que seamos amigos-dijo la alegre Anna, pasando el turno de los chicos-hola mi nombre es Hipo y espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo el castaño-hola, yo soy Kristtof y espero sean mis amigos-dijo el rubio-hola, mi nombre es Jackson Overland Frost-dijo el peliblanco a cecas-bueno, por favor tomen asiento-dijo la maestra.

Cada uno tomo su lugar, Kristtof quedo tras de Anna, Hipo entre unos chicos, y finalmente Jack quedo junto a Elsa, la cual le lanzo una mirada interrogante a Jack, este al sentirse observado, volteo y entonces Elsa desvió su mirada, Jack lo dejo pasar y volvió a la clase, entonces Elsa lo volvió a observar, pasaron las clases normalmente, y en la hora de descanso, Jack fue al casillero que le habían asignado-veamos, 204, 205,206...aqui 207-dijo contando los casilleros y el numero en el papel que tenía, abrió su casillero encontrándolo vacío, checo el horario que le dieron para después sacar los libros que no necesitaría por ahora, entonces ya seguro, le coloco un candado a su casillero, uno de combinación, entonces se disponía a irse, pero algo le llamo la atención, la conversación de unas chicas, rápidamente se ocultó-oyes amiga, con ese dinero podrás comprar los boletos del concierto verdad-pregunto una chica-claro amiga-dijo la otra-y de donde lo sacaste-pregunto la otra-se lo saque a un perdedor que quería que saliera con el-dijo burlándose, Jack se asomó disimuladamente, la chica dejo sus cosas, incluyendo el dinero en su casillero y se fue-si fue por eso, no creo que deba dejárselo-dijo Jack viendo que no había nadie, por lo que se acercó al casillero que estaba cerrado con un candado normal-bien-dijo sacando de su bolsillo un clip, que rápidamente deshizo y le dio otra forma un poco torcida, para enseguida tratar de abrir el casillero lo cual funciono, abrió rápidamente, tomo el dinero y se fue, serrando antes el casillero.

Llego a la cafetería, donde encontró a sus amigos Kristtof e Hipo sentados en una mesa, y apartándole un lugar-hola chicos-dijo el peliblanco-hola Jack-dijo el rubio-que tal-dijo el castaño, comenzaron a comer sus almuerzos.

XXXX EN OTRA PARTE SERCA XXXX

Elsa y Anna comían juntas en una mesa un poco apartada, estaban felices porque su primer día avía sido muy bueno en esa nueva escuela –hoy ha sido genial- dijo Anna entusiasta y alegremente-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Elsa sonriéndole a su hermana-claro, además no estás perdiendo el tiempo-dijo juguetona su hermana, extrañando a Elsa-a que te refieres-pregunto Elsa, Anna la miro-no lo niegues, no le despegabas la mirada al chico de nuestra clase-dijo Anna, sorprendiendo a Elsa-no Anna, lo que pasa es…-no pudo continuar porque en seguida llego su nueva amiga Rapunzel-hola chicas, podemos sentarnos-pregunto la oji verde-claro-dijo Anna, a lo que Rapunzeel y quienes la acompañaban se sentaron junto a ellas, la primera era una chica de pelo rojo y rizado, de piel algo clara, era Mérida la amiga de Rapunzel que les presento cuando entraron, la segunda persona era un chico de pelo castaño y piel algo bronceada, ese era Eugene, el novio de Punzie-y que tal ven la escuela-pregunto para hacer conversación-es fantástica, muy divertida y genial-dijo Anna-si es muy buena escuela-dijo Elsa calmadamente, así pasaron el rato, hablando y platicando de cosas triviales, hasta que el timbre sonó para que volvieran a clases.

Estuvieron el resto de las clases que les faltaban ese día, hasta que llegó la hora de salida, Elsa y Anna fueron caminando a la salida de la escuela, pero a lo lejos Elsa, logro divisar una cabellera blanca, que era la de Jack, ella algo extrañada por verlo irse solo, le pidió algo a Anna-Anna, diles a Mama y a Papa que volveré en un rato si-dijo a su hermana-claro, yo te cubro, tu ve por tu chico-dijo Anna divertida, sonrojando un poco a Elsa, la cual se fue siguiendo a Jack, ya luego hablaría con su hermana.

Siguió al chico peliblanco tratando que no la viera, estaba sospechando algo de él, no savia que pero se sentía insegura con respecto a él, lo siguió por unos edificios hasta que vio que se acercaba a una escuela-¿una primaria?-se preguntó Elsa, que hacia el en una primaria, no tuvo tiempo de sacar conclusiones cuando sonó el timbre de salida, vio como muchos niños y niñas salían, además de que Jack se quedaba parado como esperando algo o alguien, y no se equivocó, unos segundos después, vio como una niña castaña de por lo menos nueve años se acercaba a Jack sonriéndole, Jack se inclinó y le acaricio la cabeza a la niña, la tomo de la mano y ambos se fueron, Elsa los siguió otro rato viendo que estaban entrando en una zona un poco pobre-vivirán hay-se preguntó, entonces su respuesta fue Jack soltando un poco a la niña para tomar unas llaves y abrir la puerta, Elsa vio suficiente y se fue, se equivocó con el chico, pero aun no tenía confianza.

XXX CON JACK XXX

Jack fue a recoger a Emma a su escuela para ir a casa, ella se puso alegre pues él era quien la cuidaba, ayudaba y ahora con su madre Hospitalizada educaba, y eso se puede ver perfectamente con un Jack sentado en la meza ayudando a la pequeña Emma con su tarea-vamos Emma, cuantas veces puedes multiplicar el dos, para que te de 140-pregunto Jack tratando que su hermana supiera como hacer divisiones-no lo sé-dijo ella con la mano en su barbilla. Pasaron los minutos y Emma logro acabar su tarea, mientras Jack hacia la de el propia, entonces cuando termino noto que el reloj tenia las once y media, era tarde, entonces fue rápido a su habitación, dejo el dinero que tomo del casillero de esa chica en la mañana dentro de su caja de cartón, que le daba un total de veinte dólares, más los objetos que valían unos sesenta dólares más, guardo su cajita de cartón, saco su sudadera azul y su pañuelo que estaban bajo su cama, se puso el pañuelo como mascara mientras se colocaba la capucha de la sudadera, alisto una pequeña bolsa de tela, salió a verificar que su hermana estuviera dormida, llego a la habitación y la vio, tan tierna como siempre, se acercó lentamente y la arropo bien, para después ir a su habitación y salir por la ventana de esta.

Estuvo caminando por calles algo oscuras hasta que llego a la zona de casas más lujosas, en esa parte solo avía personas ricas, con posición, pretenciosos y muy arrogantes, no le molestaba bajarles un poco los humos, comenzó a caminar y adentrarse en la zona sin ser visto, diviso una casa muy grande de tres pisos, color blanca, y con grabados en los marcos de las ventanas, además de un techo elegante, se dirigió a esa casa, estuvo inspeccionándola un momento y encontró una forma de subir, utilizo el marco de las dos puertas que tenía la casa, se levantó lo más que pudo, intento quedar sobre sus brazos, rápidamente con su mano izquierda tomo el marco de una ventana del segundo piso, se agarró con su otra mano y comenzó a subir, llego al tercer piso, intentando abrir la ventana-diablos, serrada-se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, entonces vio que avía una ventana abierta al costado de la casa, dio un pequeño brinco, sosteniéndose de un canal de concreto para vaciar la lluvia del techo, y subió por este, quedando en el techo, camino y con mucho cuidado, pego un brinco sosteniéndose de la ventana para subir y entrar con mucho cuidado, noto que estaba en una habitación perteneciente a una niña, pero al fijarse bien en la cama noto que era una chica de unos 17 años, a esa edad y con esos gustos, valla.

Cuidadosamente se acercó a un joyero de una mesa con espejo, lo abrió y encontró lo que eran barios pares de aretes, seis anillos y dos collares, rápidamente los tomo todos y los coloco en su bolsa, fue a la puerta para salir a un pasillo camino unos momentos, encontrando lo que sería una estancia, no encontró mucho pero si tomo unos adornos de aves, que había en las paredes, entonces volvió y siguió buscando algo, encontró otra habitación, mas adaptada a la edad que tenía, era igualmente de una chica, busco el joyero nuevamente, encontrando un poco menos que en el anterior, pero algo que le llamo la atención fue un espejo de plata fina, no perdió tiempo y lo guardo todo de nuevo en su bolsa, vio la chica y se sorprendió, se avía despertado y ahora lo miraba asustada, no sabía como pero se despertó, y eso no era todo, sino que esa chica era nada más y nada menos que Elsa, su compañera de clases, sip, se avía metido en un lio-HAAAAAAAAA-fue el grito de Elsa alterando a un, afortunadamente, encapuchado Jack, quien en seguida salto por la ventana, rompiéndola-que pa…-llego el padre de Elsa en ese momento observando la huida-rayos-dijo para asomarse a la ventana, el ladrón avía caído en una rama de un árbol, la cual siguió para saltar al suelo para comenzar a correr, el padre de Elsa rápidamente bajo las escaleras, llego a las puertas de su casa y trato de encontrar al ladrón, pero no pudo, vio a cada lado, estuvo buscando en barias partes de la cuadra y el vecindario, pero no lo encontró.

XXXX CON JACK XXXX

Este estaba corriendo en una zona del centro, cerca de su casa, se recargo sobre una pared de un edificio para descansar un momento, ese fue el escape más sorpresivo que tuvo que hacer, pero consiguió buen botín, además su compañera no lo reconocería, sin más, fue directo a su casa a descansar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOLA, termine, díganme que les pareció- pidió master a sus lectores-a mí me encanto-dijo la alegre azura, la cual estaba comiendo barios chocolates-a mí también me encanto, y quiero seguir leyendo-dijo Guest-bueno, muchas gracias-dijo alegre master, entonces se escucha llegar a ceverus, el cual tenía una bolsa con sobres-cartas-pregunto master revisando.

A son reviews, ahora los respondo-dijo master-para Guest: muchas gracias por apoyar, y no, no es ningún abuso, me ayudas mucho de hecho-dijo master-para : enverdad gracias por el alago, igualmente para TPATFan16-menciona alegremente-para Nastinca: sé que tú y muchos esperaban algo distinto en Jack pero en muchos fics sale casi lo mismo, que es flojo y esto y lo otro, lo quise cambiar, y muchas gracias por el cumplido, me ayudó mucho-dice master felizmente-para azura: de verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me ayudas mucho, booy a tratar de mejorar para que tú y los demás lectores lo disfruten, gracias-termina master.

Asta otra.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigos, como están-pregunta feliz master-esperamos que bien-dijo azura tan entusiasta como siempre- y damos gracias a los lectores por sus visitas y su tiempo en leer-dijo Guest- y quiero decir que por mucho que me pese, a partir de ahora tardare más en subir capítulos, por dos razones que diré al final, disfruten-dijo master, sale corriendo porque Guest y azura lo comenzaron a perseguir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack entraba a su salón el día de hoy, habían pasado dos días desde que robo en casa de Elsa, consiguió una parte de la cuenta del tratamiento de su madre en el Hospital, pero le faltaba, necesitaba más, solo consiguió reunir una tercera parte del precio de tratamiento, pero ya no quería robar, no le gustaba, ni a él ni a sus amigos Hipo y Kristtof, pero lo hacían por necesidades que no podían cubrir, Jack a su hermana y su madre, Hipo a su padre, el cual siendo un obrero no ganaba mucho y Kristtof porque el solo tenía a su madre adoptiva que no ganaba mucho siendo solo una mesera, pero con cada robo de Jack, el ayudaba no solo a él sino a sus amigos, pero Jack odiaba tener que hacer robos, sabía que podría ser descubierto, atrapado y encerrado, dejando solas a su hermana y madre, pero no podía hacer más.

En el salón, se sentó en su lugar correspondiente, junto a Elsa, como desde que entro, y como desde el primer día, ella le dirigía una mirada interrogante, eso ya lo fastidiaba-ya me canse-dijo algo irritado dirigido a Elsa, la cual se sobresaltó-que-pregunto la rubia-sí, ya me canse, sabes lo molesto que es que me mires como intentando resolver un misterio, amiga, por favor consíguete una vida- Le dijo irritado, indignando a Elsa-disculpa, pero yo si tengo una vida amigo, tu quien te crees para hablarme así-pregunto molesta-Jack Frost-dijo altaneramente, molestándola más-pues si tanto te molesta, dejare de mirarte-dijo-ojala lo cumplas-le respondió el volteando al frente, dejando a una Elsa muy rara, dijo que no lo vería, pero tenía el impulso de hacerlo, como haría ahora.

Las clases fueron normales, espeto por algo que tendrían el día de hoy que era-Gimnasia-dijo alegre el chico rubio, Kristtof-genial-dijo Hipo-desde luego amigos-dijo Jack, todos con una camiseta amarilla y un short azul, hoy era día de quemados, lo que más les divertía, y Jack era un experto en diversión. Pero por otro lado, Elsa y Anna no les gustaba mucho el juego por ser muy brusco, ellas llevaban igual una camiseta amarilla, y una mini falda azul, la cual estaba sobre unos shorts blancos cortos (nada de mirones) pero participarían como pudieran, su grupo le tocaba contra los de ultimo año-hola montón de Niñas, mi nombre es Pich Black, soy el capitán de este equipo, y quien los humillara en este juego-dijo un tipo de último año, de pelo negro y piel pálida con su uniforme negro, igual que su equipo, eso los molesto a todos.

Entonces decidieron que jugarían y vencerían a ese idiota, se pusieron en posición y sonó el silbato, dando a entender el inicio del juego, ambos equipos corrieron, para tomar los balones, pero por muy mala suerte, todos los del equipo de pich, tomaron los balones-bien, como dije hoy los humillare-dijo burlándose de todos para lanzar el balón que tenía en sus manos, seguido de su equipo.

Estaban tratando de esquivar como podían, Jack era capaz de esquivar muy bien los balones, Kristof tuvo que salir porque le habían dado, junto al resto que había sido sacado antes, Hipo logro atrapar un balón, pero le dieron de nuevo, Jack logro sacar a uno del otro equipo, pero ahora solo quedaba el, mientras todos los de su clase fueron mandados a sentarse porque les dio un balón-miren, solo queda el chico de pelo blanco-dijo Pich, Jack lo miro desafiante-terminemos con esto-dijo lanzándole un balón a Jack, en ese momento el tiempo paso en cámara lenta, todos veían como el balón iba dirigido a la cara del Frost, viajando por el aire, y en Pich una sonrisa arrogante, que no duro, el balón estaba por dar en la cara de Jack hasta que fue detenido, Jack logro parar el balón antes de que le diera, el cual rápidamente lanzo dándole a uno del equipo contrario-bien, entonces, todos-dijo Pich, mientras todos los restantes de su equipo preparaban su tiro, el cual lanzaron consecutivamente a Jack, haciendo a todos sorprenderse de que el chico, no le dio ningún balón, los esquivo todos, con una gran agilidad y maniobras., tomo uno de los balones y lo lanzo a los demás, siguiendo así hasta solo dejar a pich, el cual estaba furioso-buenas noches-dijo Jack, confundiendo a Pich-que-pregunto para recibir un balonazo en la cara que lo dejo semiconsciente. Terminando la clase.

XXX EN LOS BESTIDORES XXX

Jack se estaba cambiando el uniforme de gimnasia para retirarse, pues esa había sido su última clase, se puso su ropa normal, lo cual era un pantalón café con una camiseta blanca con dos rayas azules en su pecho, unos tenis blancos y una pulsera en su mano, que era de tela negra, ya estaba listo para irse cuando fue bloqueado por pich-hola, niño, ya te vas-le pregunto amenazante-pues sí, eso planeaba hasta que se me cruzo este torpe arrogante-dijo Jack, molestando a pich, el cual chasqueo los dedos para que sus compañeros aparecieran tras de Jack, dejándolo acorralado entre los casilleros-por favor, solo veníamos a jugar, no es para tanto-dijo de forma cruel-yo creo…que si-dijo Jack para enseguida saltar por la banca del lugar, directo a uno de los compañeros de pich, el cual para evitar ser lastimado tubo que moverse dejándole pasar-ATRAPENLO-ordeno pich.

Jack salió corriendo del de los vestidores, justo a las canchas, donde quedaban balones, los cuales tomo para lanzárselos a sus perseguidores, los cuales seguían, rápidamente tomo un balón restante apuntando a la cara de pich, el cual se cubrió y todos se detuvieron, no pasó nada, voltearon y solo estaba un balón rebotando y Jack corriendo a la barda que dividia la cancha de las gradas, se subió y se impuso, saltando al poste de baloncesto y volverse a impulsar para quedar al otro lado de las gradas, corriendo por la misma, saltando para caer unos seis metros, amortiguando su caída con una maroma, terminando en el campus, corriendo a las escaleras de arriba, donde lo esperaban, dio un salto para llegar a las de abajo, provocando que ellos bajaran, mientras el dio un salto y paso entre los barandales de la escalera de arriba, para seguir corriendo.

Corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a las vistas del piso de abajo, siendo seguido todavía, corrió al lado de una y cuando estaba a la mitad, brinco el barandal, para sostenerse de un tubo y caer al piso de abajo por el cual siguió corriendo, Pich y sus otros perseguidores se deslizaron y también corrieron al piso de abajo, llegaron a la cafetería, el corrió sobre unas mesas, con algo de comida todavía, ellos lo siguieron, dio un salto en la cocina, con un cucharon les lanzo las sobras del día en la cara, haciendo que unos se tropezaran y cayeran, en cuanto a Pich, a él le lanzo una bandeja que le dio en la cara lo cual lo desequilibro y callo en uno de los enormes botes de basura, de cabeza, aprovecho y salió de la cafetería, no esperándose lo siguiente…

XXX RATO ANTES XXX

Elsa y Anna salían de los vestidores de las chicas, pues ya estaban listas para irse a casa, Elsa pensaba en como Jack había casi noqueado a ese arrogante de Pich, fueron caminando por el campus hasta llegar al frente de la escuela, en donde se irían para su casa-oye Elsa, de casualidad te gusta Jack-pregunto Anna muy divertida, haciendo que las mejillas de Elsa se coloraran-A-Anna, de que estas ablando-pregunto tratando de no hacer notar su nerviosismo-vamos Elsa, cuando dejaras de Negarlo, lo ve casi todo el tiempo-dijo Anna-te equivocas, lo que pasa es que…-no pudo terminar porque en eso alguien choco contra ella, derribándola en el acto, ella sintió como estaba sobre algo, abrió sus ojos topándose con unos orbes azules frente a los de ella, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, estaba sobre Jack, el cual la miraba sorprendido-lo siento-dijo Elsa muy apenada y con la cara roja, quitándose de encima rápidamente-no, fue mi culpa, yo no miraba por donde…-pero es interrumpido por-FROOOOOST-grito Pich furioso abriendo las puertas de la cafetería muy fuertemente, con una cascara de plátano en su cabeza y manchas en su ropa, enseguida Jack salió corriendo-adiós-se despidió de las chicas, mas especifico de Elsa-adiós-dijo ella silenciosamente, paso unos minutos en silencio viendo por donde Jack se había ido-Elsa-llamo su hermana.

XXX CON JACK XXXX

Logro perder a Pich entrando en un callejón, estaba cansado, recargado en la pared de un edificio-bueno, creo que es hora de ir por Emma-dijo para dirigirse a la primaria donde estudiaba su hermanita, llego al cabo de unos minutos-Emma-llamo a su hermana que estaba en una banquita dentro del portón de su escuela, ella fue hacia él y los dos se fueron a su hogar, ayudo a su hermana con su tarea y la fue a arropar-Jack, crees que mama mejore-pregunto la pequeña inocentemente-espero que si-dijo Jack para tapar bien a su hermana y salir de la habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta, una vez hecho eso, rápidamente fue por sus cosas habituales, su sudadera con capucha y su pañuelo, se los puso y salió por la ventana.

XXX EN OTRA PARTE XXX

Elsa no sabía cómo sentirse, su hermana no paraba de insinuarle que le gustaba Jack, y la verdad es que en parte le creía, pero no savia si en verdad le gustaba o era solo porque le parecía alguien sospechoso, ella no lo veía mala persona, y lo vio muy bien cuando lo siguió, era alguien pobre, pero con una buena vida, y por lo que aprecio él también tenía una hermana menor, a ella le pareció tierno cuando lo vio jugar con ella mientras ellos iban a casa, de inmediato al pensar en eso se sonrojo, no era posible que se enamorara de él, ni siquiera cruzaban palabra, espeto la ves que le pidió que lo dejara de ver, pero aparte de eso, nada, no había nada, estaba pensando en otro momento que hablara con el asta que le llego el recuerdo de esa tarde, cuando chocó contra ella, se puso a analizarlo y vio que terminaron en una posición algo comprometedora, con ella sobre él, al pensar en eso su cara se coloro tanto que dejaría en vergüenza a un tomate, recordó los ojos azules del chico viéndola esos ojos la atraían, no sabía porque, ya era tarde, por lo que decidió apartar sus pensamientos y dormir-creo que… no es tan malo-dijo recostada, trataría aunque sea un poco, de volverse amiga de Jack, se aseguraría de lo que sentía.

XXX MIENTRAS TANTO XXX

En una zona del centro de la ciudad Jack caminaba buscando un logar en específico, llegó a una parte del centro con edificios departamentales, viendo bien cada uno, se decidió por buscar en el que se veía más lujoso, fue directo a un costado del edificio, buscando un lugar en donde escalar, encontrando unos tubos que llegaban a la cornisa del cuarto piso, no espero y comenzó a escalar.

XXX AL DIA SIGUIENTE XXX

Jack despertaba de su cama con ojeras en sus ojos, como casi siempre desde hace tiempo, estaba cansado, pero no se podía quedar en cama, tenía que ir a la escuela-Jack, levántate, ya es de mañana-le dijo la pequeña Emma apara que se levantara-ya voy Emma, ya voy-dijo el sentándose-Emma quieres esperarme en el comedor, en un momento hago el desayuno-dijo el-está bien-dijo la pequeña saliendo de su cuarto, el al ver que se alejaba soltó un pequeño suspiro-(menos mal)-pensó el, se levantó y tomo un papel de encima de los cajones de su ropa, lo leyó un momento y entonces dirigió su mirada a la cajita dentro de uno de los cajones-ya voy casi a la mitad-dijo pesadamente, no podía seguir así, pero no tenia de otra, si quería que su madre se recuperara, pero de momento solo guardo sus cosas y fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno para su hermanita y el, el cual fue un poco de cereal con jugo de naranja, nada común, se prepararon y se fueron de su hogar para ir a sus escuelas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola, termine, bueno amigos quiero decir que las razones por lo que ahora tardare más en subir capítulos son que tengo una historia en proceso, que es de anime, por lo que me tardare en ambas y dos es que hoy es oficialmente el ultimo capitulo que será de este largo, sip, los siguientes capítulos serán más largos para abarcar más en la historia, estoy esperando que lo disfruten, sin más que decir, me despido asta otra.

Pd. Perdón por que el capítulo es corto, pero lo compensare.


	4. triste noticia del autor

_**Amigos míos, en verdad lamento el desilusionarlos pero muy a mi pesar, este no es un capitulo, es un aviso de cierre, me refiero a que por ciertos motivos, no poder continuar este fic, que ya llevaba bien avanzado.**_

_**Esto es algo que odio tener que decirles, pero no puedo seguir este fic porque me es muy complicado el hacer el AU, y soy incapaz de hacer una historia decente, me odiaran por esto pero no abandonare el fic, lo pondré en adopción, quien lo quiera seguir, que por favor me avise para darle la aprobación, lo lamento.**_

_**Pero lo compensare con una Historia que estoy escribiendo ahora, que es Jelsa también, esperen un tiempo más y verán una historia mejor, lo prometo.**_

_**Se despide su anfitrión: master master god.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis lectores, bueno si leen esta historia sabrán que no es ningún capítulo, bueno, vengo a confirmar que el fic ya ha sido adoptado, y de nuevo lamento no ser yo quien termine, pero el fic será adoptado, escrito y continuado por la autora Bonne fille parfaite, quien ya me ha contactado y cumplido con mis requisitos para ser ella quien continuara el fic, si ella esta leyendo esto, le agradezco en verdad por tomar el fic.**

**También, informo que posiblemente no escriba la historia Jelsa que prometí tan pronto como me gustaría, pero no se desesperen, la tendrán, lo aseguro, y si aparte del Jelsa les gustan las creepypastas, son bienvenidos a mi fic de preguntas, The creepy Cuestions, pero el punto ya quedo aclarado, esperen que Bonne continúe este fic y si ella quiere re comenzar el fic, es decisión de ella, pues me agradaría verlo ya que es una gran escritora.**

**Sin más que decir**

**Asta otra**


End file.
